The Rewound Saga:Twilight
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: The Beginning


_The Rewound Saga: Twilight_

_Rated M for language_

_Chapter 1_

_It was in the early hours of Monday morning I Robert Rodda was up watching Twilight because I was bored and the fact there are so many things I could do better than the original author Stephanie Meyer not that it's a bad thing she's the reason I write this story but I think that Bella and Rose were meant for each other and Alice was made for me because I kinda know what it's like not knowing who you are._

_**Forks Washington**_

_I awoke to the sound of my father's voice _

"_Get up for school Evan" he called my father being the Chief of Police in the State of Washington._

_I growled and rolled over muttering as I did so _

"_I fucking hate school" and closed my eyes five minutes later the covers were yanked off and my sister's annoyingly cheery voice startled me_

"_Oh stop being such a misery guts" Bella chirped _

"_Fuck off" I growled getting out of bed and switching on my stereo where Avenged Sevenfold-Nightmare started playing she left while I got dressed in my usual macabre wear which included a grim reaper t-shirt, spiked necklace, a lip piercing and matching eyebrow as well, black trousers and knee high black boots my hair was also black on my arms I have studded wristbands and I always wear leather finger less gloves and I use black nail polish and eyeliner to add the finishing touches _

"_I look good enough to eat" I said shrugging on my black trench coat and headed out the door to find my sister waiting beside my pride and joy which was a panther black, V8, 21 inch rims with scarlet trim and my car is a Aston Martin Vanquish with personalised plates that read 007 I smiled as the engine purred like a kitten as if waiting to roar down the road I laughed and hit the gas and flew down the road heading towards Forks High School two miles away we arrived there half an hour before school and I parked in the shade because that was the nearest spot available and stepped out of my car I leaned against her the assembled students stared at us one blonde bravely stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak _

"_Hi my name's Jessica Stanley" she said fluttering her eyelashes at me _

"_I know what's on your mind and I hate to break it to you but you aren't my type"_

"_Excuse me" she replied affronted_

"_You heard me"_

"_Tell me who your type is" she demanded_

"_Someone who has pale skin, black hair, gold eyes and is different from the likes of you and the rest of the school population" I said not realising that I just described on of the Cullen girls_

"_You're talking about Alice Cullen aren't you?" Jessica said_

"_What?" I asked and she nodded_

"_The girl you just described is Alice Cullen adopted daughter of Doctor Carlisle and Esme Cullen"_

"_Alice" I repeated tasting the name on my tongue and I smiled to myself._

_Beside me Bella was trying to let down a freshman by the name of Mike Newton who was persisting so I reached over and punched the git in the face and that was when the teacher ran over towards us_

"_What's going on here?" he asked me _

"_The git you see lying on the floor was aggravating my sister so like any brother I punched him in the face"_

_The teacher smirked slightly _

"_Name" he asked_

"_Swan Evan Swan" I said Bond style and Bella groaned _

"_And I assume you're Bella Swan his sister "to which she nodded._

_Meanwhile a bright red BMW M3 pulled in beside us and I was struck blind by the occupants inside _

"_Rose don't you think it's a little ostentatious to drive" a pixie like girl spoke her voice like an angel_

"_Maybe but right now we have a slightly bigger problem than the cars we drive" the blonde beside her said and Alice looked up my breath caught in my throat my sister was also having difficulty breathing so I cleared my throat and in front of the entire school _

"_Alice Cullen will you please accompany me to the prom at the end of the year?" I asked_

_The school population stared at me like I was crazy not that I cared what they think of me and Alice stared at my audacity _

"_I would love to "she sang I grinned broadly _

"_My name is Evan Swan" I said passing her a piece of paper with my number written on it _

"_And that is how you ask someone out" I said walking away heading towards the reception office where I was told to pick up my schedule and map of the campus and grounds and headed to English _

"_Sir I was told to give you this" I said handing Mr Shinoda a piece of paper which he glanced at then signed _

_I spotted an empty desk at the back of the classroom or I thought it was until I approached it and sitting behind it was you guessed it Alice Cullen, who was wearing an expression of utmost innocence on her face,_

_I sighed and sat beside her the corners of her mouth twitched _

"_Here's my number" she said handing me a piece of paper I nodded thinking hard_

"_So what kind of music are you into?" she asked_

"_Heavy Metal like Black Sabbath, Avenged Sevenfold, Slipknot, Bullet for My Valentine, Rammstein, Ghost, Hard Rock like Alter Bridge, Five Finger Death Punch, Nu Metal such as Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit Rock Foo Fighters, Pink Floyd, Queen, R.E.M., My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Goth Metal like Evanescence. Glam Metal K.I.S.S and Black Veil Brides I also like Stone Stour and Halestorm as well as Queen I also like Twisted Sister and Joan Jett "I said then added "does that answer your question?" Alice nodded._

"_What's your favourite film?" _

"_That's tricky one because I have so many I cannot give you a definite answer" I said_

"_Oh" Alice replied and fell silent for the rest of the day._


End file.
